My own lil' version of B&B
by the Icelandic sheep
Summary: The story, my way, from the very beginning. Few twists and knots here and there but like the movie in many ways.
1. Tale as old as time

My own lil' version of Beauty and the Beast! (Just with few twists and knots here and there... nothing much...)

Authors note: well, even if I try to tell people that I hate love stories, my favorite Disney-movie is Beauty and the Beast. I don't have any idea why, but the story and the movie are soooo fabulous! It's a shame I don't remember much of the movie. But here is my own little version of the whole story! Some things may be like in the movie, but I'll change something…. And please note that I'm Icelandic and therefore not REALLY good in English. Oh, and I named the horse 'Filipé', I know it's not the real name but I think it's a cool name… or something…. and Disney owns the characters etc. etc.

Chapter one: Tale as old as time...

Belle looked quite normal. She had auburn hair with few waves in, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin. There were many other girls in the village that looked like that. Although… Belle had more muscles than all the other girls and she spent more time in reading than cooking. This of course made all of the villagers think that she was rather odd, a little like her father who was an inventor. She didn't have a mother anymore, for she died then Belle was only seven years old. When she was nine, her father decided to move away to Labourn, the tiny village she was living in now.

"Quite boring life out here, I want to be elsewhere…" Belle hummed while mounting her horse, Filipé.

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" a male voice asked behind her.

"More like singing to my horse," Belle answered. The male, Pierre, nodded and smiled a little, Belle was the most caring girl he knew. Ah, she wasn't a girl anymore. Soon she'd be full-grown woman and FAR too many men had noticed. He was going to protect her if she needed. Well, not like that was likely, he himself had trained her in sword fighting. He'd be in deep trouble if someone found THAT out! But she really had a talent, why waste it?

"Lost in our own thoughts, are we?" Belle asked smirking.

"Oh, shut it!"

"Fine, be your old grumpy self! But tell Papa I'm off riding. Adieu!" Belle called to Pierre as Filipé ran away. Pierre smiled after her but frowned as he saw somebody riding after Belle.

"Isn't it… it's Gaston!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Maurice! Maurice, where are ya, ya old coot! I need to speak with ya! Maurice!" Pierre called as he entered Belle's and Maurice's home.

"Calm down, Pierre. Now, what is it?" Maurice said as he stepped out of a room with huge goggles. He didn't have much in common with his daughter, except the fact that they were both eccentric.

"It's that boy… no, man… guy, whatever, that Gaston. 'E went after Belle," Pierre explained. Maurice frowned.

"Went after Belle? Where is Belle going?"

"Jus' for a ride on Filipé, she'll be back soon. But Gaston went after 'er and ya know how 'e has been looking at 'er zeese past weeks. You should go after her, just to be sure Gaston won't do anything," Pierre explained. Maurice nodded slowly.

"You're right… what way did Belle go?" Maurice asked as he took off his goggles and put normal spectacles on.

"In the direction of the old forest. Ya should hurry, there are s'posed to be wolfs there!"

-------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the old forest stood a big castle with four huge wings. Most people in the village had forgotten about it. Few of the elders had distant memories of an arrogant Prince who lived somewhere near the village. The one with the best memories even remembered the castle but knew that now it was enchanted. Why or when they did not know, but true it was. The castle and every living person in it were cursed. They weren't humans anymore. The servants were objects, like teacups, tables, candlesticks or even curtains. But the Prince, the Master… was a Beast. He lurked in the shadows of the West Wing, grieving over the lost of his humanity and blaming everyone beside himself for it. And that was exactly the problem! When he had been younger, and human, an old hag had wanted a shelter on Christmas because of the storm. But the Prince did not want any ugly, old woman inside his castle and shoved her out. The hag offered him a beautiful rose and said that it wouldn't do him any harm in having her for one night in the castle. Still, the Prince said no but the hag turned into the most beautiful and terrifying woman he had ever seen!

And she cursed him. Said she was letting his true looks come forward. A look that suited his personality perfectly. The Prince begged her for forgiveness, to have back his humanity. After some time the Witch decided to give him a chance to regain his humanity; he had to love another woman and be loved of her in return. The Prince was very glad about it, until he realized one important thing:

What woman could ever love a beast like him?


	2. Gaston's mistake

**hunting4max**: I did spell Filipé like that intentionally. I couldn't remember the name correctly, so I just made something up and it sounded quite good I think. And Belle just had to be more of a "boy-girl".

**Shortstef**: thanks for reviewing. I'll try to be quick to update… but I'm writing another fanfic in Icelandic about Harry Potter…. And have to finish that too!

**Leotabelle13**: Pierre is just a character I made up. I didn't remember anyone from the movie who could have trained Belle in sword fighting so I just made him up.

And I think that the woman who cursed the Prince was called enhchress… echant… enchantress but I REALLY don't think I'll be able to remember that word throughout the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Gaston's mistake.

The years passed and the Beast had lost all hope in finding a woman to love. Or love him. The Witch had given him the rose she had as the hag and said that at the moment the last rose petal fell, his chance to become human again would fail. And the rose was beginning to thin now.

"I'll be a beast for the rest of my life," the Beast whispered sadly and gazed at the rose. A soft click behind him brought him out of his revive.

"What do you want Mrs. Potts?" he growled. The teakettle looked at him.

"Why don't you ask the Mirror to show you a girl that could break the curse?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED THAT?" the Beast roared. "THE ONLY THING I SAW WAS A WHITE MIST!" The Mirror they were talking about was a magic mirror that could show you anything you asked to see.

"Well then… why don't you ask it to see the closest girl or woman? If only for seeing something beside the castle," Mrs. Potts continued. A little teacup hopped beside her.

"Yeah, Mama! That'd be fun!" it said… smiling. The Beast took a small mirror up and held it in front of his face.

"Show me the closest woman. Or girl," he said. Mrs. Potts and the teacup (who was called Chip) hopped upon a table and peered over the Beast's enormous shoulder. Slowly, a picture of a young couple riding horses came. The man, who was extremely handsome, was talking loudly and fast while the woman was simply watched the trees, the birds and the squirrels that were all around them. Suddenly the man stopped talking and looked at the woman.

"Belle, what are you looking at? Weren't you listening to my story? I thought you loved storied!" the man said.

"That Belle looks lovely," Mrs. Potts whispered. The Beast grunted but did admit in his mind that Belle did indeed look lovely.

"Yes, I do love storied, but not all of the. Some are boring or simply don't interest me," Belle answered.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" the man asked suddenly.

"Gaston, how dare you to ask me that!"

"It was just a question. And I think the answer is clearly 'yes'. But I wouldn't mind taking your virginity…" Gaston trailed off while looking intently at Belle. She turned her horse around and went beside Gaston and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Not in this lifetime!" she hissed. The slap had clearly affected Gaston as he completely lost control.

"Not? Yeah, right! You're just like the other girls in the village, too shy to admit it. Admit what you want, what you DESIRE! You little bitch!" he cried. Belle's temper flared.

"You're DISGUSTING! I'd rather sleep with a monster than you! Oh, no, you ARE a monster, sorry I forgot that fact!" she yelled back.

"Monster? Do I look like a monster? You have to b-"

"Monsters are not people who look ugly, but people who ACT ugly!

"That girl… is a miracle…" Mrs. Potts whispered stunned. The Beast simply nodded.

"Shut up you little, goddamned whore!"

"I won't do what you tell me to do! You don't control me!" Belle yelled as loud as she could in hope someone would hear her. Gaston's eyes gleamed at those words.

"I will. Very soon, I WILL control you!" he whispered and threw her of her horse. Second later he jumped off his own horse and landed beside Belle.

"You monster! Go away from me or you'll regret it," she growled at him.

"Not just yet, my love. After few moments maybe, but not until I've finished what I was going to do to you!" Gaston hissed and pinned her to the next tree. He tried to kiss and lick her neck when he suddenly found something cold and hard pressed to his own neck. And sharp.

"If you won't step away from me NOW," Belle hissed, "I'll cut your throat." Gaston straightened himself up and glared at her dagger.

"So much for the loving and caring Belle. Women aren't supposed to walk around with knives or daggers," he said.

"And you're supposed to be a gentleman! Good God, Gaston, what will the villagers say when I tell them that you tried to RAPE me?" Belle said and pointed her dagger at his face.

"You won't tell a soul. Not one word, little bitch," Gaston whispered angrily. HE was the hunter, SHE was the little girl. She was supposed to be threatened by him! With that thought in his mind, Gaston punched Belle in the face. For one moment she just stared surprised at him but then kicked him in the stomach and ran to Filipé.

"Go Filipé, run!" she said and the horse ran as fast as he could deeper into the woods.

-------------------------------------------

Wile all this happened; the Prince, Mrs. Potts and Chip stared at the Mirror and at the scenes that played before their eyes. Then Mrs. Potts said:

"She's coming to the castle."


	3. Love at first sight?

First things first: TrudiRose, rougebat90, Jasmine-girl: the characters are OOC on purpose. If I'd have them exactly like in the movie, the story wouldn't be my version. If Gaston wouldn't have been a brute Belle wouldn't have gone to the castle my way. But I don't think I'll change the characters much from now on. And I don't own the movie! But I think my Grandma owns the Christmas-movie that was done…

And now my lame excuse for the wait… school has started and I'm in 9th class this year and I found out I can't sit doodling in class anymore, _I have to learn_! Also, I'm going to take one exam at the end of the year that people in 10th class only take. I'm a nerd. Oh, and we have sheeps and they're trouble this time of the year. Well… my brother said that sheeps are trouble all the year, but especially now. And everyone else who reviewed: thank you! (One question… what means 'export'? I clicked it in the document manager with first chapter and don't have an idea of what I did!)

----------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: Love at first sight?

Belle and Filipé raced trough the dark and gloomy forest. After some time Filipé slowed down and Belle finally noticed she had let him go the wrong way: away from the village. But she had been so desperate to get away from Gaston and his filthy hands that she hadn't been thinking properly.

"Oh, well. I might just continue. After all, I've always wanted to know where this forest ended," she muttered and looked around. Something fell onto her hand. Was it starting to rain?

"What the… oh god. Gaston, I hate you!" Belle screamed and then wiped the blood that had been leaking out of her nose for some time. No wonder she wasn't thinking properly.

'Some other part of me would be bloody if Pierre hadn't taught me how to handle a sword. Bless whatever bloke who won most of his money those years ago!' Belle thought. When Pierre had been younger he had trained noble people in sword fighting. But he was a man who didn't mind getting drunk or have a bet, and one night he lost almost all of his money! So, with almost nothing left he moved away from all the Counts and Dukes and all the finery to the country. He'd lived for few years at some villages but finally settled down in Labourn. Said he was getting too old for all this walk and craving for life. He was now a blacksmith and taught few boys how to use a sword. Belle had been fascinated when she had sneaked to watch and Pierre had agreed to teach her IF she had a talent. Which she had.

"Where are we anyway, Filipé?" Belle asked her horse and looked around. She had never ventured so deep into the forest. No one was around there, not one living person. After looking around for some time Belle let Filipé continue. The forest grew darker and darker but suddenly the trees stopped and enormous gates stood before Belle.

"Whoa!" she breathed and gaped in awe. Behind the gates was a huge castle. It would have been beautiful on a sunny day with few doves flying around the towers… but instead it was dark, gloomy and forbidding and there were crows flying around the towers. Filipé stomped his foot down impatiently.

"Calm down, Filipé. Calm down. It's alright. Look, I'm sure I can open the gates and then we can get into a dry place," Belle whispered soothingly. Then she jumped off Filipé and walked to the iron gates. At the moment she touched them a lightning flashed, closely followed with a booming thunder and it started to rain. Belle panicked. She really liked raining but NOT thunders! She hated them, despised them! They were her worst fear. Filipé nudged her shoulder.

"What is it? Oh… it opened…" Belle hesitated. What place was this?

Meanwhile, Maurice raced through the forest, trying to find his daughter. After some time he met Gaston.

"What did you do to my daughter? I know you followed her into the forest!" Maurice demanded. Gaston grimaced and glared at him.

"To hell with her," he snapped and continued to ride on. Maurice gaped. He'd NEVER heard anyone talk badly of his own daughter.

"Come on, old lad. Maybe he didn't find her and that's why he was moody," Maurice said to his horse. And so the continued their journey to find Belle.

Belle looked at the castle. What person could live in a place like that? She took a heavy door handle and banged it to the door few times. No one opened. Filipé shook his head and tried to move away. Belle pulled his reins back.

"Don't do that! Oh, wait a minute, there are stables over there! Come on, let's get you inside there," she said and pulled him over to what looked like stables. She opened the door carefully and looked inside. There were no horses in there, but everything to take care of them in there. Belle took Filipé to one of the stables and put him there. It wasn't likely anyone would object. Unless the furniture would!

"There boy. Now I'm going inside this lovely castle, I'll be right back, ok?" Belle said and walked outside. Instead of knocking on the front door now she simply opened the door and peeked inside. It was completely dark. No movement… or what?

"Hello?" she called tentatively. Then she stepped inside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a faint light coming from under a door nearby. Belle looked quickly around but then ran to the door and opened it. The light came from candelabra… that stood on the floor with a miniature grandfather-clock beside it.

'Right. The floor is of course the usual place you'd put a candelabra and a lil' clock on…' Belle thought sarcastically. She crouched down to see the two items better but then a booming voice sounded from doorway at the other end of the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"

Belle looked up and gaped. Filling in the whole doorway was an enormous beast! And it didn't look so happy.

"I'm… B-Belle. The weather… it's…. uhm… I-I just came here… for a shelter 'cause of the storm… no one answered when I knocked, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone lived here!" Belle explained and gulped. The Beast stepped in the room. Suddenly Belle noticed something… the clock and the candelabra were gone. They were now both on table and looked quite normal there. Then she looked up… into clear-blue humans' eyes.


End file.
